


Love for Spinel

by MasterArchfiend



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 00:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21618991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MasterArchfiend/pseuds/MasterArchfiend
Summary: A requested story in which Spinel begins to live with the Diamonds who take an instant liking to her. This leads to spoiling her of course.
Relationships: Blue Diamond/Spinel/White Diamond/Yellow Diamond (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	Love for Spinel

"And this is our place." Blue Diamond looked to Spinel to see her reaction. It was one of half-hearted wonder. "It is very nice My Diamond." Blue bent down and placed a gentle finger to the pink gem's head. "You may call me Blue. I think that it is only appropriate since you will be living with us." 

Spinel blushed at this. She wasn't expecting the Diamonds to be so welcoming, especially after trying to kill Steven, but they surprised her. Yellow let her ride on her lap on the trip her for star's sake!

Still, things felt a bit off to her. Not in the "I'm going to get stabbed" sort of way, but in the "This is more than I deserve" sort of way. Spinel was pulled from these thoughts as Yellow Diamond approached. 

"There you two are. White keeps rearranging Spinel's bed and I could really use some help getting her to stop. I swear she is more OCD than every pearl combined." Blue raised an eyebrow at this. "What are you talking about?" Yellow blushed, something Spinel found surprisingly pleasing to see. "It was in a book that friend of Steven's gave me. The Lapis Lazuli. She said that it might come in handy."

Spinel watched as Blue raised herself back to full height and placed a quick kiss to Yellow's cheek. "Well the tour was going there eventually. Let's get going." That feeling she felt upon learning why Pink never returned resurfaced for a moment. She wanted to be treated like that. 

They walked to a large room filled with an enormous bed and a smaller, but still fairly large one right next to it. White Diamond stood over the smaller one shifting through a pile of blankets and not even noticing her fellow Diamonds until they had their arms wrapped around her waist. 

"Oh! I'm sorry loves. I didn't hear you come in. I was just trying to make this perfect for Spinel." Said gem looked at the bed, no, her bed with awe. It looked so soft and comfortable that Spinel couldn't resist leaping into it. "This is amazing! I love it!"

White was a bit shocked at the sudden enthusiasm, but that smile on Spinel's face was quite captivating. A glance to the faces on her sides told her that Blue and Yellow felt the same. They just might have been blessed with a new partner.

\-----------------

A few weeks into Spinel moving in, the Diamonds would try to spend time with her. She would usually agree and enjoy watching various performances that gems did on Homeworld's borrowed concept of television. Other times she would simply lie in her bed not even acknowledging the world around her.

The Diamonds were concerned for Spinel. They were getting quite attached after all. It was Yellow's idea to consult the book Lapis had given her.

"Okay. I think that I found something. Some people treat depression by eating." Blue and White gave Yellow a puzzled look. It was White to speak first. "I did hear that food does make one feel better and it is a common dating ritual on Earth."

\------------

Spinel was quite puzzled at the pile of wonderful smelling pastries that the Diamonds had presented her with. She had never considered eating before, but Yellow was especially insistent that this would help her feel better and it would be rude to let it go to waste. She picked up one that was quite flakey with some red goo seen in between openings. It smelled vaguely familiar and that comforted her enough to take a bite.

The flavor was quite startling, but quite enjoyable. Having not eaten before, she wasn't quite sure how to describe it. All she could say for certain was that she wanted more.

The Diamonds watched Spinel as she joyfully ate, finding her even cuter as her belly started to round out. When the pink gem's pace began to slow, White decided that now was a good time to approach. "Do you like them?" Spinel could only nod as she still had a pastry in her mouth and she figured it would be rude to speak with her voice muffled.

White glanced back at Blue's smile and Yellow's smug "I told you so" face. Now might just be the time. "Spinel dear, we were wondering something. Would you like to join us on date night?"

Spinel was glad she had just swallowed that pastry, otherwise she would probably have spat it out in surprise. "Aren't you three, like, together?" At this point White lowered herself to be eye level with Spinel. "We are, but I think that we can all agree that four is a nice round number."

"Letting me live with you is one thing, but you can't seriously want to be in a relationship with someone so broken." It was Blue's turn to join. "Spinel. You are beautiful, funny and a joy in every conceivable way. Your only flaw is that you haven't been told enough." 

Both Diamonds turned to Yellow hoping that she would chime in. They almost regretted it. "It would be nice to have someone that could actually fit on my lap for once." Remember that I said almost as this caused Spinel to erupt into a fit of giggles. "I couldn't say no offer like that no matter how crazy I am."

\-------------------

Date night required little changes to their usual routine of flying through the stars. Just an extra seat for Spinel when she wasn't occupying Yellow's lap and of course a tray filled with pastries. Oh. And lots more cuddles.

It wasn't a very active lifestyle for Spinel and it began to show. Her stomach remained rounded out even after giving her stomach time to digest and she couldn't help but feel that she was taken up more of Yellow's lap each time she sat in it. 

When she asked her new lovers what they thought, they simply asked if she was happy. Three beautiful gems loved to give her treats, attention and all the affection could ask for and more. Of course she was happy, but she felt a little embarrassed when she interrupted a kiss between Blue and White with an unplanned burp.

Neither were offended. Instead they continued while Yellow offered to refill the tray. Spinel didn't have it in her to refuse.

\----------------

Spinel found that she slowly didn't have it in her to do a lot of things. Small stains from icing and jam began to remain on her face and top. Burps became unrestrained belches. Even her clothes began to tear as her stomach filled her lap and her rear became a rival for the average garnet. 

Still, the Diamonds weren't turned away. They even seemed to encourage it. Spinel spent more and more time resting on Yellow's lap instead of her bed while Blue and White took turns replenishing her tray while providing soothing rubs when she became too full. 

A part of Spinel felt that this was wrong, but that part slowly disappeared with each kiss and delicious pastry. Buried beneath love and lard.

\--------------------

"Do you think that we may have gone too far?" Blue asked as she examined the large pink gem nestled asleep in Yellow's strained lap. "She is starting to get a bit heavy." Yellow whispered aloud.

Spinel had certainly grown. Her belly buried her legs while her rear stretched farther than two topazes. Her clothes had torn long ago, but having no reason to appear in public left her no excuse to bother with modesty. Besides, it was easier to collect the pastries that fell past her gem when there wasn't a strained top to remove. 

As they quietly thought about what they have done to their lover in the name of her happiness, the sound of heels brought their attention to White who held out a very large tray of pastries in one hand and one she had clearly been snacking on in the other. "I don't think we've gone far enough."


End file.
